LOVELESS
LOVELESS is a book of poems in the world of Final Fantasy VII, and has made several cameo appearances in the Compilation. The book talks about the "Gift of the Goddess", and three men who would try to obtain this "gift;" since the release of Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, the Goddess has been thought to have been Minerva. On the posters and billboards, there has always been a female figure who seems to be the same woman and has the words under her: "Open 6/25 6:00", and "18:00". Appearances ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- In the beginning of Episode One, a billboard for LOVELESS can be seen while the camera pans Sector 8. It is located in multiple locations in the Sector as the game unfolds. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- LOVELESS has a great impact in ''Crisis Core, as Genesis Rhapsodos recites quotes from the book during each encounter Zack Fair has with him. We learn that the book has a theme which carries on throughout Crisis Core known as the "Gift of the Goddess", which Genesis often quotes. These "Gifts" to Genesis were Jenova Cells, to halt his degradation, and the Banora Apple, which was meant to have a rich taste to it. More of LOVELESS is engraved upon stone tablets within the cave in Banora Village where Zack faces Genesis for the last time. These stone tablets told a short story on each of them about a group of three friends who go in search for the "Gift of the Goddess". These three men take the roles of a "Hero", a "Traveller", and a "Prisoner". The Prisoner escapes and is critically wounded, only to end up in the care of a woman from the enemy faction whom he eventually falls in love with. He lives a peaceful life, but he is tortured by the promise he made to his friends. The phrase "There are no dreams, no honor remains" is told to Zack early in Crisis Core by Genesis when he is saying something regarding the ones who inhabit the Jenova soul (Gift of the Goddess) Throughout the game of Crisis Core, if the player interprets the words of LOVELESS correctly, it can be assumed that Genesis knows the fate of Zack, Angeal, and even Cloud. At the very end of the game, when Zack asks Genesis if he knew all along, Genesis doesn't respond at all, giving the player the feeling that he did know what was going to happen to Zack. "My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey, in my own salvation and your eternal slumber." This line can read as Genesis's soul has been corrupted from the Vengence he desires to wreak upon those of Shinra the ones who created him,Tormented by the truth's of his and his friend's birth's, To find the end of the journey can be interpreted as either his wish to die and or the wish to find the godess as he sends his army to the northern cave,In my own salvation can be interperted as his wish to find a cure for degradation or redemption for the lives he has taken, And your eternal slumber can be interpreted as Angeal's longing to die that he knew of (this is shown when he looks above as he speaks this part in the Banora cave.) "Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world’s end. The wind sails over the water’s surface, quietly, but surely" Genesis mentions a legend of sacrifice, whether he is talking of his own sacrifice (which is also hinted at in the final lines of the story) or Zacks sacrifice to save Cloud from Shinra is unknown. The story of the 'hero' Zack will live on though through Cloud, who Zack entrusted his hopes and dreams to. "Worlds end" could possibly be interpreted as Shinra itself, or just Zacks death. The line: "The wind sails over the water's surface, quietly, but surely," can be said to have something to do with the Gift of the Goddess. Genesis interprets the water's surface to be the lifestream, perhaps he already knows of his own downfall at the end of Crisis Core. He knows he will be healed by the "gift," but in what context he is unsure. The fifth and final act of the poem is unknown for the vast majority of the story, with many people, including Genesis, theorising how the story ends. This act is revealed to the player near the end of the game which Genesis recites to Zack, before transforming into Genesis Avatar. The line "To spare the sands, the seas, the skies/ I offer thee this silent sacrifice" could be translated as Genesis giving his own life so that he can be killed (so that he does not have to suffer). It can also be translated as the death of Zack and him passing his sword on to Cloud to save everything else from Sephiroth in Final Fantasy VII ''Final Fantasy VII LOVELESS appears, but very briefly in ''Final Fantasy VII. Posters are seen all around the Mako-rich city of Midgar, but first seen in Sector 8. There were also rumors that you could go and see a LOVELESS play, but this has not been proven correct. Due to the posters seen during the first FMV, it is obvious that the name LOVELESS comes from the 1991 album by My Bloody Valentine, the Irish shoegazing band. 'Loveless' is regarded as their best work, and is generally thought of in high regard, usually doing well in British music press polls. Also, the woman on the posters seems to resemble My Bloody Valentine's singer/guitarist Bilinda Butcher. In the PS3 technical demo and the cutscene at the end of Crisis Core, which feature the poster is remade, but the poster has been changed. Near the end of the game, Cloud can talk to Cid Highwind, who mentions he went to see the play and fell asleep, being awoken in time for the final act, and he quotes the following from the final scene, between a woman and her lover, who is leaving: "Do you really have to leave?" "I promised. The people I love, are waiting." "...I don't understand. Not at all. But...please take care of yourself." "Of course...I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing you'll be here." ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Again, LOVELESS is only hinted at. First, a LOVELESS poster is seen in the opening before the scene cuts to Denzel and Marlene. Secondly, a poster is seen behind Rude when both he and Reno appear at Edge to challenge both Yazoo and Loz. A LOVELESS poster is also seen when Aerith Gainsborough walks into Midgar with a flower basket. And finally, a LOVELESS billboard falls and hits Rude on the head, before Reno falls on him, knocking him down momentarily. If the shot is frozen at the right moment, the head of a woman is seen on it. The woman looks almost exactly like Aerith Gainsborough, due to the woman's resemblance to her menu portrait in the original game. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- LOVELESS posters have also been sighted in Dirge of Cerberus in Edge during Chapter 3. These posters are seen outside on the streets, and inside houses. A poster was also seen at Kevin apelo's house. Quotes from the Loveless Poem Poem '''Prologue' When the war of the beasts brings about the world’s end The goddess descends from the sky Wings of light and dark spread afar She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting Interpretation Prologue When the war of the beasts brings about the world’s end The goddess descends from the sky Wings of light and dark spread afar She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting Act I Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess We seek it thus, and take to the sky Ripples form on the water’s surface The wandering soul knows no rest. Act I The infinite mystery The gift of the goddess is what the three men seek But their fates are scattered by war One becomes a hero, one wanders the land And the last is taken prisoner But the three are still bound by a solemn oath To seek the answer together, once again Act II There is no hate, only joy For you are beloved by the goddess Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul Pride is lost Wings stripped away, the end is nigh Act II Though the prisoner escapes, he is gravely wounded His life is saved, however By a woman of the opposing nation He begins a life of seclusion with her Which seems to hold the promise of eternal bliss But as happiness grows, so does guilt Of not fulfilling the oath to his friends Act III My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow No matter where the winds may blow My friend, your desire Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess Even if the morrow is barren of promises Nothing shall forestall my return Act III As the war sends the world hurtling towards destruction The prisoner departs with his newfound love And embarks on a new journey He is guided by hope that the gift will bring bliss And the oath that he swore to his friends Though no oath is shared between the lovers In their hearts they know they will meet again Act IV My friend, the fates are cruel There are no dreams, no honor remains The arrow has left the bow of the goddess My soul, corrupted by vengeance Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey In my own salvation And your eternal slumber Legend shall speak Of sacrifice at world’s end The wind sails over the water’s surface Quietly, but surely Act V Even if the morrow is barren of promises Nothing shall forestall my return To become the dew that quenches the land To spare the sands, the seas, the skies I offer thee this silent sacrifice Trivia *In the fight scene between Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal, Genesis is seen holding a thick book in which he is reading LOVELESS from. Though the poem LOVELESS is only 4 verses, it's possible that the poem is merely a part of the book. In Final Fantasy VII, Cid quotes many lines that are not seen in the poem, and doesn't even form a poem, but a part of a story. There is also a play based on it, that Cid fell asleep during, which means that it could be quite long. *Although the poem is called LOVELESS there aren't any direct references to love. *In Crisis Core, If you look closely at the action cutscene that occurs when Genesis's DMW is activated, you will notice for a split-second that there is writing on the ground, around the enemy. This writing is actually the Fifth and Final Act of loveless (except for "I offer thee this silent sacrifice", which should be written where the single enemy is standing). *It is quite possible that "The Goddess" really is Jenova. In the prologue, Loveless describes "The Goddess" of having wings of "Light and Dark", meaning white and black, respectively. es:LOVELESS Category: Final Fantasy VII